bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wf72
hi i new Re: BioShock betas That article should go in your blog, since it's not really part of the official BioShock games. If there is anything I can help with, feel free to message me. --Willbachbakal 20:43, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I understand that you put in a lot of time to write so much for it, and it was a good try for adding it in the Wikia, But as Willbachakal mentioned, the Betas are not that official in the story or events in the games, and only specific segments of them have already been included in the Wikia articles. Its best to copy what you wrote, and paste it into your Blog before it does get deleted. Evans0305 22:55, July 1, 2012 (UTC) The point is, what you have added has already been mentioned in several articles, with much better grammar. I'm sorry you spent a lot of time on this, but it can't go on the mainspace. On this wiki we're pretty strict about what gets added, but don't worry, nobody here started out perfect. I've been here for three years, and I still goof up from time to time. With practice you'll be more familiar with the rules here and eventually you'll be a great editor. I'll add the content of your article here: so to start out theres dev.demo 1 whele it has no name thats just what i call it. hunting the big daddy and bioshock 2 hunting the big sister and mutapule choices bioshock 1 betas dev.demo1 well to start out your in a beta vearson of fort frolic and you have a weird pistol and origanly rosies were there not elite bouncers. and you can see things like 2 cut plasmids splicer irratent also speed boost and a beta vearson of the raido with said audio diary is actualy in the finished product and a med hipo and some other things hunting the big daddy well in this theres a beta medical pivilon and the cut telaportation plismid multaple choices well this takes pace in a beta neptunes bounty with a finishod big daddy rosie bioshock 2 betas hunting the big sister well this one has you as a temparory rosie was before the alpha series was finished and multapule things are finished well some are the rivet guns finished. also heavy rivets were orignaly called magnum rivet. the drill dash is finished. and at this point there was no drill fuel so it just recharged. cyclone trap 2 was finished but i think it had a diffrent beta name incinarate! 3 was also finished. tenanbalm has her orignal picture and fontine futerisitcs also in the beta was the first in the real game it was 3rd to last. and the little sister had no amount of bodies she can get adam from and her adam pic is diffrent. Best of luck with your future edits! --Willbachbakal 23:32, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I erased it because it did not belong in the mainspace. The contents of your article are just above this message, so you did not lose everything. Unfortunately, I cannot and will not preserve content simply on the grounds of being asked to. The BioShock Wiki is a public space, where many people edit and many more view the content. We try to keep a very high quality level, and so cannot accept everything that gets added to the mainspace. That's why you can't expect your edits to be kept simply because you asked: unless what you're adding has a valid reason to be on the mainspace, it's not going to survive. --Willbachbakal 01:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Start by browsing articles. If you see a mistake, correct it. If you think there's something missing, add stuff! The worst that could happen is your edit getting undone. If you're into fanfiction, or if you want to report news, post on your blog. --Willbachbakal 01:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Your previous edit Understand I've mentioned this before, the levels shown from a beta are not actually canon with the game's story. 2K Marin didn't have a fully finished game around that time, and just created that Beta as a demonstration, by using elements from one of their levels as an example. They never considered making that level as the first level for the game, and didn't consider most of the demo's elements until most of the public convinced them into adding them in. Also, don't threat Users, or make direct comments on them anywhere on the Wikia. That goes for Talk Pages, Blogs, and especially on Wikia articles. It gets you in trouble, and will get you suspended, or even blocked, from editing. Evans0305 03:21, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Please understand, Evans isn't trying to offend you personally. He's only trying to help, and undid your edits because they were speculation, i.e. not categorically proven by in-game content or the developers. He's been on the wiki, and has undone many edits to keep the articles' quality level in check, so I wouldn't get angry at him. If anything, ask him (nicely) for guidance, he's a very good editor. Also, as Evans0305 said, please don't go threatening users on the wiki, it's a serious offense. Likewise, the mainspace is for game content only. If you want to discuss a subject on the article with other users, the article's talk page is the place to go. Adding content that is not at all relevant to the game counts as vandalism as well, so please don't do that either. Finally, you may want to take more time when editing, since you make quite a lot of spelling mistakes. Best of luck! --Willbachbakal 16:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Your ban You have been banned for your recent vandalism of the Fontaine Futuristics article. You will not be able to edit any pages on this wiki (except for your talk page) for two weeks. I suggest that you use this time to review the BioShock Wiki:Content Policy, BioShock Wiki:Trivia Policy, and BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style so that you will avoid making the same mistakes in future. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 17:21, July 2, 2012 (UTC) UGH OK AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN? guys! well why the heck wait did you do it? :I'm sorry, but you've been banned by Gardimuer for two weeks due to your vandalism on the Fontaine Futuristics (Level) page. You can still edit your user and talk pages, though. --Willbachbakal 01:44, July 3, 2012 (UTC) vandlisum!?!? I SAW SOME OTHER PEARSON AND DID NOT KNOW IT WOULD BAN ME BECAUSE I DID IT TO BE FUNNY! Look, we're all here as a community because we love this game and want to share our knowledge of it with the internet, but we all have to abide by the same rules. We should all review the Wikia's policies before making any edits. A few tips for the future. If someone undoes one of your edits, don't take it personally, try and see their point of view. Your comment..."if you pay attention! evans0305 i am looking at you!"... was more than a little hostile and unprofessional, we aren't here to troll. Also, when we see that the wikia's pages are vandalized we do not join in, we're all adults here and need to be held accountable. We all want you to be a part of this, so let's try and start over. In two weeks your ban will be lifted, and this will all be 'water under the bridge.' Unownshipper 04:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) 'water under the bridge' WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?--Wf72 04:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC) It means that if you conduct yourself well on the wiki your initial negative actions will be forgotten. You need to calm down, first of all. --Willbachbakal 14:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *high fives* Congrats on finishing your ban! Please don't do anything too brash this time, okay? And apparently yes, TacoExpress seems to be one of your profiles. --Willbachbakal (talk) 23:13, July 17, 2012 (UTC) No need to appologize, we're all good. Unownshipper (talk) 20:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Why I understand that you're a kid, and that I do apologize that I seemed bossy, but you have to understand that you need to be responsible and know how to handle your edits and criticism, not to goof off or being that selfish about what you want to keep if everyone disagrees about it, because this is a Wikia, not a cheap social site. The way you treated both editing the Wikia and my critique is not appropriate as being responsible, especially on your first day here. Even Willbachbakal and Gardimuer were concerned about if you're here to just be an editor or just to goof off, especially when you have been in trouble on other Wikias for different reasons. Besides that, I'm glad that you finished through your temporary suspension, but for now on, just be careful about what you're adding here, or who removes your edits, because we don't want anymore unnecessary problems like before. Once again, welcome back. Evans0305 (talk) 01:44, July 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Water under the bridge. I do accept your appology, and glad you're starting over since then. Once again, thanks, and Merry Christmas. Evans0305 (talk) 22:41, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Apology I had to look up the dispute you were referring to as I had indeed long forgotten about it. Regardless, it's good of you to make amends like that. Unownshipper (talk) 05:28, September 19, 2018 (UTC)